Hanging By A Moment
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: A songfic about Michiru revealing her love for Haruka using the hit song by Lifehouse ... this is my first one so be nice! R&R please, happy readings!


*****  
Alrighty, this is my first songfic, so I have no clue how well this is going to turn out. It goes along with _Hanging By A Momen_t by Lifehouse, which if you know me well you know that this is one of my fave songs.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, _Hanging By A Moment_ is ©Lifehouse. I don't own Haruka and Michiru, but like most others, I wish I did.  
  
Notes: text in between ~ ... ~ means what they're thinking ...  
*****  
  
_Desperate for changing,  
Starving for truth.  
I'm closer where I started,  
Chasing after you._  
  
Michiru sat in the back of her modern japanese class, two rows next to Haruka Tenoh. She stared at the girl, who was obviously oblivious to this. The blonde sat with her head resting on her hands, completely bored with this class. Michiru longed to tell her that she knew her secret, and that it didn't matter what people thought. She wanted to tell her that she loved her.  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
_The bell rang and the students immediately began packing their school bags and filing out the door. This was the day, she was going to tell her how she felt. She quickly followed Haruka to the school parking lot,   
  
_Forgetting all I'm lacking,  
Completely incomplete.  
I'll take your invitation,  
You take all of me.  
  
_The blonde stopped and turned around, pulling her car kets out of her pocket. She noticed that it was Michiru Kaiou, a girl with amazing grace and beauty. She knew that boys spent most of their days drooling over her, but to get a date with herwas impossible. The girl looked down at her shoes, and she pulled out a small box. It was traditional in Japan for a girl to give her crush a box of chocolates during Valentine's Day.   
  
Michiru scampered off and Haruka looked down at the box curiously. She did know that she was a girl, she told her that the last time she tried to confront her. But all the same, she couldn't help but like the girl, there was something captivating about her.  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
_Haruka smiled at herself and got into her car, thinking what it would be like if she could date that Kaiou girl. Meanwhile Michiru felt like smacking herself, what happened to telling her how she felt? Argh, why was this so hard for her to do?? Was she really that scared of saying that she was a lesbian?  
  
_I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
And I don't know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
_Not wanting to go home just then Haruka headed off to a small cafe near their school. She pulled the box of chocolates that Michiru had given her and stared at it, she did feel something for the girl, but feared that she would put her through the same torment that the other students do to her.   
  
_There's nothing else to lose,  
There's nothing else to find.  
There's nothing in the world,  
That can change my mind.  
There is nothing else ...  
  
_Michiru was walking home when she passed the cafe and spotted Haruka seated in a booth. Taking a deep breath in she assured herself that this is it, this is definately the time to do. There was nothing to lose by telling her other than her hating her for the rest of her life; Haruka wouldn't tell anyone because it would involve revealing her secret as well.  
  
The blonde looked up and motioned for the girl to take a seat. I ... I ... I know about your secret, and it doesn't bother me at all. In fact, it makes me even more happy to know that there's another person like me out there. Haruka blinked a few times, so this is why it's so hard to get a date with this girl. Michiru continued, But to find out that you of all people, that truly makes me happy.   
  
Haruka sat completely shocked, ~She can't be going where I think she's going with this ...~  
  
She took a deep breath and said, Haruka I think, I think I'm in love with you.  
  
_Desperate for changing,  
Starving for truth.  
I'm closer where I started,  
Chasing after you.  
  
_The blonde had no idea what to say, they both sat in silence for what seemed to be like an eternity. This had been what she dreamed of, someone who shared her feelings. Whew, and I thought that I was going to have to do that. she said smiling. They both leaned forward and shared a kiss, the feeling captivating the two into something more than heaven.  
  
_I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
_Are you sure that you want this? Your reputation might take a turn for the worse if people find out about all this. Haruka asked, in a serious tone. Michiru just shrugged, It doesn't matter, ~This is totally crazy ...~ as long as we're together._  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
And I don't know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
_*****  
Ok, it's sorta long ... . This was my first songfic, so please don't get mad at me!! Tell me what you think about it!  
*****


End file.
